Conventionally, various kinds of DNA analyzers have been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Conventional DNA analyzers have been large analyzers in which reaction vessels, photodetectors, amplifiers, and the like are independently provided, respectively, and therefore have required wide installation spaces. Furthermore, conventional DNA analyzers have required great deal of time and efforts.